Baby
by Y.T
Summary: Mid-season 6 - The L.A gang show up in Sunnydale with a baby - my first ever fanfic ! Please Review.
1. Baby

Disclaimer: I own none of this, it belongs to Josh and David (as well Mutant Enemy etc..)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
L.A - Angel Investigations  
  
Fred felt her heart jump into her throat when she heard it, when she heard Cordy's scream. Fred ran into the office. Cordy was lying on the floor in tears. "A vision" said Cordy. Fred looked confused; she had never seen Cordilla so upset by a vision. "What is it Cordy ?" she asked.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"What about Angel ?" - it was Wesley, who had just entered the room with Gunn behind him.  
  
"Angelus." corrected Cordy, "He...he....killed Conner." All heads in the room turned to the figure in the doorway, it was Angel.  
  
"Oh." he said before walking out.  
  
The gang found him by Conner's crib, staring straight at the baby.  
  
"Cordy, I want you and the gang to take off, go somewhere I'll never find you. Go somewhere safe."  
  
"But what if I get another vision ?" asked Cordilla.  
  
"Phone it in." Gunn gave Fred a slightly confused look. "Take crosses, holy water, stun guns, axes, crossbows and stakes."  
  
"Don't you think that is a little extreme ?" asked Wesley, the confusion could be heard in his English accent.  
  
"I don't want to kill my baby, dust me if you have to."  
  
"But..." said Cordilla, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"If you do, Wesley I want you and Cordy to raise it as your own." It was clear that this conversation was over as Angel walked out the room.  
  
"Let's get the weapons." Said Gunn.  
  
"So let's see, we have Crossbows ?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Holy Water ?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Axes ?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Crosses ?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Gunn gulped, "Stakes ?" he said half hoping that the didn't have to use them.  
  
"Err.Check." Said Cordilla.  
  
"Do we have stun guns ?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Yep," said Cordy, "as well as chains, padlocks and handcuffs."  
  
"Right, we got the weapons." Said Gunn as the split the load into two hold- alls. "But where are we going to go?"  
  
"I have an idea." Said Cordy, looking at Fred.  
  
"What ?" said Fred, not quite knowing why Cordy was looking at her oddly.  
  
"I have a favor to ask.." 


	2. The Vision

CHAPTER 2  
  
Sunnydale - Gile's apartment  
  
"So what exactly are we doing here again ?" it was Xander.  
  
"Cordilla rang and told me to get all of us here, armed." responded Giles, who himself was a tad confused by Cordilla's cryptic phone call. Anya winced at the name of Xander's ex. Giles looked around his apartment, the gang was indeed here: Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Spike and himself. Willow and Tara were away on a wicca holiday  
  
There was a knock at the door. Dawn opened it, and screamed at the sight of a green skinned demon with red horns and an unusual taste for loud suits. Buffy ran at the demon, fists up. "Calm down." Giles recognized the voice, it was Wesley. Buffy stopped, and allowed the rest of the visitors in. The green demon walked in and give the apartment the initial once over, "Nice place." Behind him was Wesley, Cordilla who was carrying a hold-all, a tall black young man also carrying a hold-all, and another brunette, this one carrying a baby.  
  
"Allow me to do the introductions," said Wesley " this is Lorne", indicating at the demon, " you all know Cordy, the young man is Gunn and this is Fred"  
  
"Winifred" said the young brunette, holding out her hand to Buffy.  
  
"Hello." Said Buffy nervously.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us ?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Right, certainly. This is Buffy, a slayer, this is Dawn, her sister." Said Giles indicating at Dawn  
  
"You're energy." Said Lorne.  
  
"How did you.?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Demon sense." Replied Lorne, " I hope you didn't take offence, I have a habit of saying before thinking."  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"This is Xander." Said Giles, annoyed that Lorne had mentioned Dawn's state of being.  
  
"I'm Anya." Said Anya, eager to get attention focused on her.  
  
"Let me guess..vengeance demon ?"  
  
"Was, once. Not now."  
  
Giles indicated at the blonde vampire, "That's Spike"  
  
"William the Bloody ?" said Wesley, stepping forward "I would very like to speak with you." Spike hadn't taken his eyes of Lorne, who was staring at the slayer who was humming a tune, Buffy was beginning to feel uncomfortable, Lorne then looked at the vampire, Lorne whispered a few words in vampiric and Spike nodded, and Lorne smiled. Buffy looked confused. What the hell are they talking about ? thought Buffy Oh well, I'll beat it out of Spike later.  
  
Anya walked towards Fred, "Yours ?"  
  
"What ? Oh the baby, yes he's mine."  
  
"Where's the father ?" asked Anya, Fred looked at her shoes, upset.  
  
"Anya !" said Xander, annoyed. "Remember what we said about people's feelings ?"  
  
"What ? oh, sorry."  
  
"So why are we here ?" asked Buffy, once the introductions were over.  
  
"Vision." Said Cordy  
  
"What ?" asked Giles, alarmed.  
  
"Angelus killing.his, I mean." Cordy gulped, hoping no one would pick up on the lie "Fred's baby." Spike did.  
  
"That's horrible." Said Dawn, disgusted with Buffy's ex. How could she have loved him ? Now Spike, that's a different idea totally, I mean how could she not ?  
  
"Dawn ?" asked Buffy, her sister had gone into a daze. "You okay ?  
  
"I fine." Said Dawn, gazing at the bleached muscular vampire.  
  
"Angel has helped me a lot." Said Fred, getting everyone's attention on her, except Spike who was staring at the baby. "I think staking him should be last resort."  
  
"So what are we going to do ?" asked Giles.  
  
"Knock him out." Said Gunn, dropping the hold-all he had been carrying to the floor, he tipped it's contents onto the floor. The Scooby's drew the breathe, all except Spike. There were crossbows, axes, several vials of holy water, stun guns, stakes and what looked like a couple of sharpened baseball bats.  
  
"That's my rig." Said Gunn proudly, picking up a futuristic-looking crossbow, well it looked futuristic compared to the old wooden ones.  
  
"Stun guns ?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, it's okay I have restraints." Said Cordy eagerly opening up her hold- all, tipping its contents onto the table; several chains appeared along with padlocks and four pairs of handcuffs. Spike sniggered.  
  
"What ?" asked Buffy and Cordilla in unison  
  
"Angel loves nothing more that a bit of domination and chains."  
  
"Yuck !" said Dawn, "You know this how ?"  
  
"When you've lived with someone for more than 100 years, you learn all their secrets."  
  
"And do you ?" asked Fred, seductively.  
  
"A vampire is a vampire is a vampire." Spike responded cryptically, he winked at Dawn. They all looked confused, except Dawn, she'd once done exploring in his crypt, and found his toys. Spike had caught her, and he then explained how to use them just in case she ever had a boyfriend with strange tastes. Dawn had blushed when he had said that.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy's voice. It jolted Dawn from her daydream/memory. "Dawn you okay ?" asked Buffy. Then Dawn realized it, she was blushing. While thinking about Spike. In chains. In bed. With her.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy I'm fine."  
  
"Well you sure don't look fine." Said Buffy dragging Dawn off to a corner. "Dawn if you ever, and mean ever talk to Spike like that, or about that. I will personally beat you into oblivion."  
  
"Why, jealous ? Think that maybe he might, you know, with me.?" Asked, Dawn hoping that Buffy would realize her own feelings for the vampire.  
  
"No, I mean...he's evil and you can't trust him" responded Buffy before going to sit with Giles. Dawn knew full well that Spike would never, ever do that with her, let alone think about it, he was hopelessly in love with Buffy, and he always would be. Dawn raise her hand to her face, it was hot, she was pretty sure it was red, Dawn's face wasn't the only thing the was hot.  
  
For the next four hours, was spent in Giles apartment. Conner was sleeping in Fred's arms. Anya and Cordy were talking, Xander and Gunn were discussing demon hunting stories, while Lorne, Buffy and Giles were sitting in deep discussion. Giles was interested in the visions as well as Lorne, and his role on earth. Buffy was bored. She glanced at Wesley who was 'interviewing' Spike, Buffy looked at Spike, or in fact she looked at his muscles which were visible through his black, tight t-shirt, Buffy thought about those arms, how she longed to have them wrapped around her. She felt herself change into the way she usually was when she was around him, she was hot, sweaty and wet. Then she noticed Dawn draped in Spike's duster. Dawn wearing Spike's duster. Buffy never got to wear the duster. Buffy felt a pang of jealously towards Dawn, who was gazing longingly at Spike, Dawn who was wearing the jacket, Dawn who was, younger, taller, better looking and a full three cups bigger. It took all the self restraint in Buffy's body not to walk over there, rip the jacket of Dawn, tell her to stay away from her Spike and fuck him right then and there. Buffy thought about what she'd just 'said' - her Spike.  
  
  
  
Cordy began to scream. "Anya what did you do ?" yelled Xander.  
  
"We were just talking !"  
  
"It's a vision." Said Gunn as he picked Cordy up of the floor.  
  
"What did you see ?" asked Wesley.  
  
"A bunch of drugged up vampires in any ally-way near the Hyperion" Wesley pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Tell me Cordilla, how did you get these visions ?" asked Giles, ever the watcher.  
  
"I'll explain later." Wesley handed the phone to Cordy "Angel, it's me Cordy, I had a vision, a group of drugged-up vamps in an ally-way near the hotel, no I didn't see who was in trouble. Good Luck" said Cordy but Angel had already hung up. 


	3. History Lesson

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
"So tell me about these visions." Asked Giles again.  
  
"Well, Doyle, a friend of Angel's used to get them from 'the powers that be', he was half demon, Buffy you've met Doyle."  
  
"Oh yeah, so I have."  
  
"Why did he get them ?" asked Giles, curious.  
  
"His response was 'we've all got something to atone for.' Then he sacrificed his life to save a group of peaceful demons.."  
  
"A group ?"  
  
"I mean, a large group, like thirty or forty, they were on the run from a bunch, no army of vampires, who were hunting them, Doyle lost his life when he saved them, their all safe now, the vampires are dead, and now I get the visions." When Cordilla wiped a tear from her eye, Buffy realized that Cordy had been attached to this half demon.  
  
  
  
"I can't get him to stop crying." Said Fred, obviously Conner had been woken up by Cordy's scream.  
  
"Give him here" said Spike moving towards Fred, who was about to hand Conner over to him when Cordy asked " What the hell would you know about babies ?"  
  
"I had a baby sister." Responded Spike, the emotion in his voice, he was hurt.  
  
"Yeah," said Cordy, oblivious to Spike's hurt "I'm guessing that after you were turned you and your vampire ho's went back and raped and killed her."  
  
Spike was on her in an instant pinning her to the wall by her throat " My mother died of old age, 72, as for my sister, I adored her, I even showed up at her wedding" Cordy was holding a cross against his chest, everyone could smell the stench of burning skin. "After four years of beating my sister about and violating her, my sister's husband became the victim of a horrible accident, which left him dead, impaled against a wall, a railroad spike through his head. My sister remarried, had kids and died aged 75, a great grandmother. So if you ever mention my family again I will kill you." Spike let her go, she fell to the ground, coughing. He turned around it was visible to everyone, a cross, burned through his t-shirt, deep in to his chest, and six inches from his chest Gunn held his crossbow.  
  
"Cordy you okay ?" asked Gunn  
  
"Yeah, I deserved that." She choked, throwing up onto the floor.  
  
Spike knocked the rig out of Gunn's hand, it flew to the other side of the room and clattered to the floor. "You hold the rig to tight." Said Spike, walking passed Gunn, "Give him here"  
  
Conner was still crying. "Sure thing" said Fred, she found this vampire attractive.  
  
"Spike, why didn't the chip work ?" asked Buffy confused.  
  
"How the fuck should I know ?"  
  
"Chip ?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Yeah," said Spike " the government put it in my head, I'm incapable of hurting humans."  
  
"Oh." Said Wesley, this was interesting.  
  
"Maybe it's because of her visions, that it doesn't work." Buffy punched Spike.  
  
"Jesus ! What was that for ?"  
  
"You went vampy while holding the baby ! You were going to drink it weren't you ?"  
  
"God no, draining babies was more of you ex's gig."  
  
"Hey, the baby's stopped crying !" said Dawn.  
  
"How did you know how to do that ?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Figured it would want to see a familiar face"  
  
"What ?" asked Cordy worried, how the hell did he know ?  
  
"He has Darla's eyes, and Angel's cheekbones."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Plus I smelled you lying."  
  
"What, I thought Angel staked Darla, no I saw Angel stake Darla." Said Buffy, what the fuck's going on ?  
  
"I felt it when she was dusted. I felt it when she was raise again, but she was different, she was human, I the felt it when Dru turned her again, and when she staked herself"  
  
"What ?" asked Giles, there were rumors about physic links between vampires.  
  
"Let me guess, Peaches and Darla had wild animal sex, he kept his soul afterwards because of some little prophecy. I am I right so far ? Of course vampires aren't made to carry children, and Darla who had a soul in her due to the little one, staked herself to save the little baby ?" 


	4. Smells and Sounds

CHAPTER 4  
  
When they had finally managed to calm an extremely confused Buffy down, Cordy explained what happened in L.A She's not just confused, she's hurt, angry, upset, and she feels betrayed. She moved on but expected him not to. Stupid bint thought Spike, Conner was now fast asleep in his arms, as Spike sat on the couch, to his left was Dawn, wearing his jacket. To Spike's right was Fred, who reminded Spike of an older, sexier Dawn, not that Dawn isn't sexy, Dawn is very sexy thought Spike.  
  
"So how do you have a physic link with Darla ? asked Giles.  
  
"I had a physic link with Darla because we used to drink each other so much."  
  
"I thought Darla was Angel's girl." Said Buffy.  
  
"No, Darla was Angel's girl when Angel was there, when he wasn't she was mine, it was the same with Dru and Angel"  
  
"So when Angel wasn't there Darla moved onto you, and when you weren't there Dru moved onto Angel ?" asked Dawn, fascinated.  
  
"Nope, poor old Spike got the leftovers. When Angel wasn't there Dru was mine, same with Darla, but as soon as soul boy showed up I was all forgotten."  
  
"What do you mean, soul-boy ? When Angelus was with you he didn't have a soul." Said Buffy eager to point out his mistakes, hoping that Dawn would leave him alone, she didn't like competition.  
  
"Wasn't he ?"  
  
"What do you mean ?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Do you really think that Angelus with his brand spanking new soul instantly turned into the Angel you know now ?"  
  
"I don't understand." Said Buffy.  
  
"Example : China, Boxer Rebellion, I'd just killed my first slayer, I was on a high, mainly due to her blood. Dru was so proud of me, but as soon as Angelus showed up, I was forgotten."  
  
Dawn couldn't help but say "That's horrible."  
  
"What do you mean when Angelus showed up ?" asked Buffy she was shocked that Angel would still hang around with them.  
  
"He claimed that he was the same Angelus, but he wasn't the Angelus I knew and loved.."  
  
"Loved ?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Long story, the Angelus I knew would love to drain babies, rape the women, blah blah blah, yet this Angelus only drank from the dead or criminals. Dru still loved him."  
  
"Is that why you hate him ?" asked Xander.  
  
"Something like that." Said Spike shifting uncomfortably. Fred's heart jumped, he'd moved closer to her.  
  
"Tell me about the whole smelling my lying thing." Asked Cordy " I mean do I smell ?"  
  
"Vampire's have great senses of smell, we can smell when someone's lying, when their afraid, we can even smell if their bleeding."  
  
"Cool." Said Dawn.  
  
"We can hear blood pumping around people's bodies, we can tell when someone's heart beats faster, or whether it beats at all, we can tell when someone's blushing even if we can't see their face."  
  
"So right now you can hear our blood pumping, our hearts beating, anything else ?" asked Xander  
  
"I can hear the bedside alarm clock in Rupert's room ticking, the fridge humming and the wind rustling in the leaves outside."  
  
"Wow." Said Anya. "How do you manage to get by ?"  
  
"You learn to ignore it, oh yeah mute doesn't work, vamps can still hear every word"  
  
"What on t.v ?" asked Xander  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What do you mean you can tell when someone is afraid ?" asked Gunn  
  
"You can smell it, and it makes the blood taste so much sweeter."  
  
"Is anyone here afraid ?" asked Gunn, glancing at Cordy  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm going out for some blood." As Spike handed Conner to Fred their hands touched, Fred liked this contact with the blonde vampire.  
  
"You want your jacket ?" asked Dawn  
  
"Na, keep it til I get back.". Buffy glared at Dawn, her eyes shooting pure envy.  
  
"Why the sudden need for blood ?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I've just been reminded about why vampires and humans can never co-exist, we're predators, your pray, I had almost managed to block out the sounds of your blood as it beats around each of your bodies, but now I can hear it all, part of me wants to drain you all, part of me doesn't. I can't be in the same room until I have fed."  
  
Lorne eventually spoke, he had been watching as this vampire as it interacted with these humans, especially the slayer, his mortal enemy.  
  
"You forgot one thing. Vampires can tell if someone is turned on." Spike's eyes connected with Dawns for a millisecond. Crap ! He knows ! thought Dawn.  
  
"No I didn't, I just didn't mention it." Spike walked out humming the same tune as Buffy had been earlier, it was now stuck in his head, and Lorne read him, just as he had read Buffy. 


	5. Soul Ties

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
"Wow," said Fred " I never knew that vampires could smell all those different things, or hear all those things either"  
  
"I suppose that means when Spikes is at the Bronze, he hears every single person's heartbeat in the joint, as well as all their different smells" said Xander.  
  
"Uh.guys.." Dawn was standing by the window looking outside, there was Spike talking to himself.  
  
"What is it ?" Said Buffy, they all got up and went to the window.  
  
  
  
"You are so stupid, you actually thought that you could co-exist ?" Spike punched a brick wall. He began attacking anything near by; trees, benches, potted plants, he had to work out his aggression.  
  
  
  
"What's he doing ?" asked Dawn, as the all looked through the window at Spike as he smashed a potted plant."  
  
"He's working out his demons." Said Lorne  
  
"What do you mean? Spike's all demon, or didn't you get the whole vampire bit ?" said Buffy sarcastically what was this guy talking about ?  
  
"Do you really believe that ?"  
  
"What ?" asked Buffy, confused.  
  
"Uh, guys ?" Dawn sounded worried, Buffy looked outside, Spike was holding a piece of the wooden bench to his heart, it was a makeshift stake. "FUCK !" they heard him say as he threw the wood down and stomped off into the night.  
  
"Dawn, if I ever hear you saying such words you will be grounded until your 21rst birthday and then some." Buffy's annoyed, though Dawn but not with me.  
  
"Lorne can read people, but only if they sing." Said Wesley  
  
"Or hum" chimed in Fred  
  
"Spike was humming a tune as he left !" said Dawn  
  
"Slayer, do you really think the only reason he doesn't kill is because of the chip ?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you are a fool. Think about it, he could kill Cordilla, Dawn or you but he doesn't, why do you think that is ?"  
  
"Buffy, he can hurt you ?" asked Giles  
  
"I 'came back wrong' and now he can hurt me."  
  
"Does he ?" asked a concerned Giles.  
  
"No" replied Buffy, feeling sheepish.  
  
"He can hurt me because I'm a key." Said Dawn, she wasn't sure to be upset or happy, she should be upset because it meant she wasn't 'human' but she was happy because maybe Buffy would realize that Spike was good.  
  
"He didn't hurt his family once he was turned, he even helped his sister with an abusive husband." Said Cordilla.  
  
"What ?" asked Wesley  
  
"Her husband was a wife beater and a rapist."  
  
"What did Spike do ?" asked Fred  
  
"He rammed a railroad spike through his head."  
  
"Cool !"  
  
"Dawn !" yelled Buffy.  
  
Lorne coughed "Excused me ladies I'm sorry to interrupt but I hadn't finished talking."  
  
"Sorry." Mumbled Buffy  
  
"I'm not saying he has a soul,"  
  
"He doesn't !" interrupted Buffy, angry.  
  
  
  
"His ties to the human world were so strong that part of his soul remained."  
  
"What ?" asked Buffy, surprised.  
  
"It was his mother and sister, now its you and your sister."  
  
"Spike's a soulless demon and always will be." Buffy then ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
"What's with that ?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Well," said Dawn "I'm not sure if I should tell you this."  
  
"Tell us what ?" asked Giles.  
  
Dawn gulped, "BuffyandSpikehavebeensleepingtogether" she took in a breath "theonlyreasonshewon'tlovehimisbecausehehasnosoul"  
  
"What !" yelled Xander.  
  
"Slowly, Dawn slowly."  
  
"Buffy and Spike have been sleeping together and the only reason she won't love him is  
  
because he has no soul."  
  
"For how long ?"  
  
"How long what ?"  
  
"How long have they been sleeping together ?"  
  
"Since she was resurrected"  
  
"Oh." Said Giles, as he cleaned his glasses. 


	6. The Fight and the Bathtub

CHAPTER 6  
  
"Conner needs some air." Said Fred as she walked outside with him.  
  
"That's okay." Said Giles. "As long as Gunn goes with you." The entire gang watched from the window as Fred, Conner and Gunn wandered around the fountain. Dawn felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Buffy, Dawn looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were still wet. "You okay ?"  
  
"Nothing changes, he's still a soulless vampire."  
  
"They all know" said Dawn, God ! Her sister was soooo stupid, could she see that Spike was good ?  
  
  
  
Fred walked around the fountain with Conner in her arms. Gunn followed behind, stun gun in his right hand, crossbow in his left and a stake in his pocket.  
  
  
  
Spike was walking back to Gile's apartment, he had thought about heading straight to his crypt but decided against it. As he was nearing Gile's apartment, something felt off. Then Spike realized: Angelus was here. He began running towards the apartment complex, his bag of blood still in his hand, out of his pocket he pulled a stun gun that he'd swiped earlier.  
  
Gunn felt something move behind him, maybe it was the wind; but then he heard it, a growl. As Gunn's unconscious body hit the ground Fred began to run to the apartment, "HELP !" She was unarmed and alone. Wesley came running out of the apartment armed with a crossbow and a stun gun.  
  
"What is it with you lot and stun guns ?" growled Angelus, "I mean that's just pathetic." He spat on Gunn's body.  
  
"Shut up poofter." It was Cordilla, armed with a sharpened baseball bat.  
  
"Hey bitch, you were so predictable, I mean Sunnydale ? How obvious is that ?"  
  
Lorne came out holding a cross "Stay away from her!" his horns had turned a dark purple, Lorne was pissed.  
  
"Hey horny. How's your singing, still as bad as ever ? And mentioning horny, where's the slayer ? I sure could use a shag."  
  
"I'm right here." Buffy was out holding a crossbow.  
  
"Have you improved since the last time, because you were really crap." Fred ran inside, Conner still in her arms.  
  
"Aghh.!!!" Angelus clutched at his eyes. Dawn had her super soaker filled with holy water.  
  
"Shut up !" Behind her were Xander and Anya, both holding crosses.  
  
"I kill you for that you bitch !" he ran at Dawn. Crap thought Dawn. This is it, I'm going to die.  
  
Suddenly Angelus was lifted off his feet and thrown against a wall, "Hey Peaches. Going to kill nibblet are you ?"  
  
"Spike !" said Dawn, relived.  
  
"Hey Nibblet, miss me ?" Angelus began to get up, Spike walked towards him,  
  
"Your going to regret that William."  
  
"Is that a fact ? Liam" Angelus threw a punch, Spike dodged it and smashed his elbow into Angel's face. Angelus brought his foot up into Spike's groin, Spike fell to the ground in pain, Angelus stamped on his head. The vampire turned towards Dawn, "I'd rather screw you than the slayer." There was a crackle of electricity and the vampire fell to the floor, standing over him was Spike, holding a stun gun. Angelus began to moan, Spike shocked him again, and then he picked him up in a fireman's lift. "Cordy get the chains and cuffs to the bathroom." Spike walked into the house, Angel slung over his shoulder, he walked past Buffy and straight up the stairs, Cordilla handed a bunch of chains, padlocks and handcuffs to Spike. Buffy waited until Spike had closed the bathroom door and she turned to the rest of them  
  
"Nobody mention his soul" she spat the last word out with hatred.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Dawn !"  
  
"Sorry Buffy" said Dawn meekly. Spike walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, "He's cuffed and chained." He walked past Buffy and stood in front of Dawn, he raised a hand to her cheek, "You okay ?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Spike walked over to Fred, "How's Conner ?" Buffy glanced briefly at Dawn, who was wiping her eyes.  
  
Buffy mouthed "You alright ?", Dawn nodded. Conner was now in Spike's arms and was being rocked up and down slowly.  
  
"Shhh, Shhh it's okay now." Spike whispered, he handed Conner to Cordy who took out his bottle.  
  
"Guess he's hungry." She said. Spike said nothing as he walked up the stairs and opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Argh !" was all that Buffy heard, they all ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, Angel was chained up and Spike was squirting him with water from the shower head. Dawn glared at Angel who glanced at her, he then said a few words in vampiric, to which Spike answered, also in the demon language, Angel looked at Dawn, he then glanced at Spike, and then he suddenly developed an interest in his shoes, Spike continued talking in vampiric to him, whatever he was saying it was upsetting Angel. Spike then gave Angel one more soaking, and he unchained and unlock the handcuffs, Angel needed Spike's help getting out of the bath, Angel walked up to Dawn and was about to open his mouth when Dawn slapped him.  
  
"I deserved that." He said.  
  
"Yes you did." Said Spike before both vampires walked out, continuing to speak to each other in vampiric.  
  
  
  
Before Angel had even dried out Gunn, Wesley, Cordy and Fred were standing at the door, all the weapons and chains packed up, except a stun gun that was held behind Gunn's back, as a precaution.  
  
"Fred, I'm not going to kill my baby." Said Angel as he moved towards Fred  
  
"You might."  
  
He turned to Buffy, " I guess I should explain how this happened."  
  
"No need," said Cordy "Spike guessed and got it all right, they all know now." Angel looked once more at Spike, uttered a few words in vampiric and walked out.  
  
Fred and Wesley were the last to leave, Wesley turned to Giles, "I suggest you uninvited Angel."  
  
"I will." Said Giles.  
  
Fred looked at Spike, "I guess Conner is related to you huh ? I mean you and Angel are  
  
family, isn't he your grand sire ?"  
  
"Nope," said Spike, "Dru drank me, so she's my sire, but it was Angel whose blood I drank,  
  
yet I've always know him as 'grand'sire."  
  
"Next time your in L.A drop by, you could be Uncle Spike" said Fred, before walking out.  
  
As Spike was walking out he said "I haven't eaten all day." Then he disappeared into the night. He's an evil monster, Lorne had no idea what he was talking about. Thought Buffy, she glanced at Dawn who was staring out after Spike, How can Buffy to love him, he's not an evil monster, Lorne new exactly what he was talking about. Though Dawn, she saw Buffy looking at her, they made eye contact, they both knew who the other was thinking about.  
  
  
  
L.A - Angel Investigations  
  
Angel was standing over Conner's crib, he was thinking about Spike, from what Cordy and Fred had said, Conner seemed to like Spike and Spike seemed to like Conner. Maybe when Spike was in town he could come see Conner. Angel thought about what Spike had said in the bathroom, I hope it isn't true, for her sake. 


End file.
